


Take a Spoonful to Settle Your Mind

by waywardrenegade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, Vague allusion to schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrenegade/pseuds/waywardrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a patient in a psychiatric ward, and he keeps having dreams that his doctor is an angel who saved him from Perdition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Spoonful to Settle Your Mind

“Dean, 2 o’clock meds,” Dr. Novak says evenly. Dean’s eyes dart to his face and stare vacantly for several protracted seconds before he nods sluggishly, gulping down the pills without protest.

“Had another dream last night?” Dr. Novak questions, though he already knows from the tangled mess of blankets and Dean’s spooked expression.

“You gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition like usual, Cas,” Dean grumbles, absentmindedly rubbing the faded scar on his left arm.

He doesn’t have time to warn the good doctor, Castiel, about his deteriorating wings before the cocktail of Thorazine and Valium drags him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (and summary) by lamourlapresminuit on Tumblr.  
> Title comes from "Sex and Reruns" by Matt Duke.


End file.
